momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Ame-no-tajikarao
Ame-no-tajikarao (天手力男) is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on July 27, 2011 as the 8th track from the album Battle and Romance. Details The song is described as "A dance-able hot reggae song" by the composer NARASAKI. The song is based on reggae jungle music that incorporates japanese-style music and tabla. The tabla part, which is originated from India, is inspired by the Japanese Buddhism image in this song. The music is a reggae-rap style with four-on-the-floor rhythm pattern which is unusual to become an idol song.CD Journal - 南波一海 presents ヒロインたちのうた。～アイドル･ソングのキーパーソンを直撃！～ The song debuted in Summer Dive 2011 Gokurakumon Kara Konnichiwa live concert. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Igai to kantan Achichi tte natte mo daijoubu kana Shintou wo mekkyaku tte bootto suru Sou, guuzen ga mikata ni natte kuretara Oikaze fuiteru sorya kantan da Ame toka furou ga yari ga furou ga Mae no meri de mae no meri de yuku ga kachi Hora, dondake demo heiwa ni mietetatte Mienai tokoro de tatakau nda Amenotajikarao odore no teki wa odore jishin da Amenotajikarao itsuka odore wo koete yuke Chizu no ura ni mo kotae wa nai yo Sumiyoi sekai uso bakka Nakanai toki dousuru nda? TOHOHO TOHOHO TOHOHO ototogisu Kuyashikute namida koboretatte Tsugi no asa ni wa mou kawaiteru Nenryou TANKU no yaruki manTAN de RISETTO dekitara saa shuppatsu da Toki ni yowamushi kakushi nagara Tsuyogari ni naru koto mo aru Atsui atsui atsui atsui omoi Oretachi wa nan demo dekiru makka na toushi tsunagou ze Ippo ippo ippo ippo mou ippo Naki nagara soredemo mae he susumou ze tomarazu ni HAI ni natte moero motto! Amenotajikarao odore no teki wa odore jishin da Amenotajikarao itsuka odore wo koete yuku nda Koete yuke! Tanjun na koto hodo muzukashii tte Nan demo fukuzatsu ni kangaesugi Ii ka warui ka sono futatsu wakaranai mama Daiji na mono wo nakusu mae ni Me no mae no CHANSU wa minogasanai Oikakete oikakete tatoe koronde mo Shinken ni naretara itaku nanka nai Enryo wa iranai ubaitotte! morai! Kutsu katappo wo nakushitatte Doro darake ni nattatte Ase mo namida mo nijindatte Kobushi wo gyutto nigitte Eranda michi ga seikai na no ka moshikashite kanchigai ka Tatoe fuan ni natta toki mo Atsuku atsuku atsuku atsuku tagiru Tamashii wo furimawasou ze chikyuu no ondo ageru hodo Hitotsu hitotsu hitotsu futatsu mittsu Tsumiagete jibun no dashita kotae nara shinjiyou ze HAI ni natte moyase motto! Atsui atsui atsui atsui omoi Oretachi wa nan demo dekiru makka na toushi tsunagou ze Ippo ippo ippo ippo mou ippo Naki nagara soredemo mae he susumou ze tomarazu ni HAI ni natte moero motto! Amenotajikarao odore no teki wa odore jishin da Amenotajikarao itsuka odore wo koete yuku nda Amenotajikarao odore no teki wa odore jishin da Amenotajikarao itsuka odore wo koete yuku nda Igai to kantan Igai to kantan Igai to kantan Igai to kantan |-| Original = イガイト カンタン アチチってなっても大丈夫かな 心頭を滅却ってボーっとする そう、偶然が味方になってくれたら 追い風吹いてる そりゃカンタンだ 雨とか降ろうがヤリが降ろうが 前のめりで前のめりで 行くが勝ち ほら、どんだけでも平和に見えてたって 見えない所で 闘うんだ アメノタヂカラオ 己の敵は己自身だ アメノタヂカラオ いつか己を越えて行け 地図の裏にも答えはないよ 住みよい世界 ウソばっか 鳴かない時どうするんだ? トホホ トホホ トホホ ホトトギス 悔しくて涙こぼれたって 次の朝にはもう乾いてる 燃料タンクのヤル気満タンで リセットできたら さあ出発だ ときに弱虫隠しながら 強がりになる事もある 熱い 熱い 熱い 熱い 思い 俺たちは何でもできる 真っ赤な闘志つなごうぜ 一歩 一歩 一歩 一歩 もう一歩 泣きながら それでも前へ進もうぜ 止まらずに ハイになって燃えろ もっと! アメノタヂカラオ 己の敵は己自身だ アメノタヂカラオ いつか己を越えて行くんだ 越えて行け! 単純な事ほど難しいって なんでも複雑に考えすぎ イイかワルイかその二つわからないまま 大事なものを失くす前に 目の前のチャンスは見逃さない 追いかけて 追いかけて 例え転んでも 真剣になれたら痛くなんかない 遠慮はイラナイ 奪い取って!貰い! 靴かたっぽを失くしたって 泥だらけになったって 汗も涙も滲んだって 拳をぎゅっと握って 選んだ道が正解なのか もしかして勘違いか 例え不安になった時も 熱く 熱く 熱く 熱く たぎる 魂を振り回そうぜ 地球の温度上げるほど ひとつ ひとつ 一つ 二つ 三つ 積み上げて 自分の出した答えなら信じようぜ ハイになって燃やせ もっと! 熱い 熱い 熱い 熱い 思い 俺たちは何でもできる 真っ赤な闘志つなごうぜ 一歩 一歩 一歩 一歩 もう一歩 泣きながら それでも前へ進もうぜ 止まらずに ハイになって燃えろ もっと! アメノタヂカラオ 己の敵は己自身だ アメノタヂカラオ いつか己を越えて行くんだ アメノタヂカラオ 己の敵は己自身だ アメノタヂカラオ いつか己を越えて行くんだ イガイト カンタン イガイト カンタン イガイト カンタン イガイト カンタン Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' Trivia *Ame-no-tajikarao is a god from the Japanese folklore and mythology. The name carries the connotation of a male god with great physical brute strength and is believed to be a god of sports and physical power. *This is their first song to carry Buddhism symbolism, followed by GOUNN. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs